


In the middle of the desert

by Sphnx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphnx/pseuds/Sphnx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sees a glow in the middle of the desert</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the middle of the desert

**Author's Note:**

> I promised to write a Ghost!Jess fic ages ago but I began it today.... While making a Skype call with my girlfriend.... While looking at cat pictures.... While making dinner.  
> Basically I suck at multitasking and paid absolutely no attention to what I was writing or to the spelling

It was a dark cold night in teh middle of the fucking nowhere.  
Fucking ghost Jess arrived, all in her ghostly beauty  
If wearing a half burned dress can be considered beautiful (though we’re talking about Sam so obvsily he’ll think she looks beautiful, even on the ceiling burning)  
Nevermind that, Jess is here in the middle of the desert and for some reason Sam is there too and the scenery looks really fuckin beautiful. It’s like night and there a fuckaton of stars and maybe an Atacama or something desert where there isn’t a ton of sand(I should look it up sometime, is there sand there?)  
Jess is emmithing a ghost like glow and she, the moon and stars are the only light sources since Sam was with a dumb face looking at his beautiful dead girlfriend and dropped the flashlight  
“Jess”  
“ooooooooh” said the wind  
“Jess, bby!” Sammy ran to her open arms only to trip over his own feet after going right through her.  
“I’m still learning” she reached down “but I can do this much”  
Her oince cold phantom hand touched Sam’s face and spread warmth through it  
“I love you Sam, always have”  
Their first after death kiss was freezing and burning all at once, electricity running through their lips and sealing their love.


End file.
